rebornbrasilfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokudo Mukuro
Mukuro Rokudo (六道 骸, Rokudou Mukuro) é o Guardião da Névoa do Décimo Vongola, ainda que tenha sido introduzido inicialmente na série como o principal antagonista do Arco Kokuyo. Mukuro Rokudo é introduzido como um criminoso da máfia de 15 anos de idade, vestindo um uniforme escolar Kokuyo com um penteado "abacaxi" so-called. Ele é o líder da Gang Kokuyo, que consiste de criminosos hediondos que recentemente escapou da prisão. No entanto, mais tarde na série, ele assume um papel mais de suporte para os personagens principais da série, tornando-se um pouco de um aliado e não um inimigo, mas ele prefere não considerar-se como um dos seus aliados e evita qualquer envolvimento com o Mafia. Aparência Mukuro é um adolescente bastante de altura com cabelo azul em um estilo de abacaxi chamada. Seu olho esquerdo é azul eo seu olho direito é vermelho (normalmente mostrado com "seis" o número no meio). Na Manga ele também usa brincos, enquanto no Anime ele não. Quando ele era um membro da família Estraneo em tenra idade, ele foi mostrado a usar uma camiseta branca, calças curtas e sem sapatos. Ele também tinha o cabelo mais curto e um hematoma em torno de seu olho direito, indicando que ele fez uma cirurgia. Durante a maior parte de suas aparições Mukuro veste o uniforme da escola verde Kokuyo com os botões do casaco desfeita, revelando uma camisa com um desenho misty (Visível a ser uma camisa de manga curta em uma final). Durante sua luta com Mammon, ele usava uma roupa diferente. Como em sua primeira aparição Mukuro usava luvas, mas também tinha um casaco verde escuro, calças e uma camisa de cor escura. Dez anos depois, o cabelo Mukuro é mais longo e é amarrado na parte de trás, similar ao Ricardo. A partir de sua primeira aparição até o final da escolha, ele usava uma jaqueta preta, uma camiseta branca, uma gravata preta e calças pretas com botas, incluindo duas faixas brancas. Depois de ser libertado da prisão Vendicare, ele usava uma jaqueta curta, uma camisa com botões, calças brancas e botas pretas altas. Quando ele foi chamado por Daemon durante a batalha com a Família Shimon, Mukuro apareceu vestindo seu ex-T-shirt, um casaco semelhante ao que ele usava durante a batalha anel Mist, um par de (possivelmente branco) calças e botas pretas longas . Depois de ser forçado a possuir Mukurou (a coruja Vongola), Mukuro não fez alterações na aparência da coruja além de seu olho direito e uma despedida zig-zag mesmo como o seu próprio em cima de sua cabeça. Personalidade Apesar de muitas vezes ser mostrado com um sorriso brincalhão, Mukuro é aparentemente apáticos ao sofrimento dos outros. Aparecendo como primeiro antagonista da série, Mukuro não é avesso a eliminação de quem entrar em seu caminho e não é facilmente intimidada, geralmente falando para os outros de uma forma muito directa e arrogante. Ele pouco se importa com os outros, e simplesmente considera que as pessoas sejam "brinquedos" ou "Ferramentas", ele pode sacrificar a fim de obter o que quer. No entanto, apesar de afirmar que as pessoas são apenas brinquedos, ele parece tolerar tanto Ken e Chikusa, e ainda protege-los quando necessário, embora ele não fazê-lo diretamente na frente deles. Mukuro futuro na Prisão Mais tarde, ele se sacrifica para que Ken e Chikusa com segurança escapar da Vendicare, e ele também concorda em ser o Guardião da Névoa em troca para os dois da segurança. O ponto em que Mokuro mais demonstrou emoções positivas foi em torno de Chrome, estando disposto a enfrentar Daemon quando este a sequestrou, ainda que soubesse que se tratava de uma armadilha, ou quando revelou sua sobrevivência para proteger Chrome de Gloxinia 10 anos no futuro. No entanto, M. M. afirma que Mokuro está exclusivamente usando a garota, e não se importa verdadeiramente com ela. Ainda assim, mesmo após se libertar da Vindice, Mokuro estava disposto a entrar na Batalha dos Representantes no Time Verde - apesar de sua antipatia pelo mesmo - e até mesmo insistir na batalha mesmo após o Arcobaleno afirmar que iria desistir de enfrentar Bermuda. Mokuro fez isto com o intuito de que o confronto podia fazer Chrome superar sua indecisão e evoluir como um soldado completo. Mukuro, juntamente com Ken e Chikusa, tem um grande ódio para o subterrâneo Mafia inteira, possivelmente devido em parte à experimentações que eles sofreram quando crianças. No entanto, ele não apenas tem o desejo de destruir a máfia inteira, ele também quer invocar o sofrimento do mundo, iniciando uma guerra mundial, alegando querer limpar o mundo de trevas. Mesmo depois de se tornar o Guardião Mist, Mukuro ainda afirma não ser parte da Mafia, ter sido exilado a partir dele, e continua a ver a organização com grande desprezo, que ele agora prefere evitar qualquer envolvimento com elas Mukuro também é bastante conhecedor dos segredos sombrios da máfia, possivelmente até mesmo o segredo por trás da Arcobaleno, 1 um grupo de pistoleiros da máfia mais poderosa infantil. História Passado Mukuro Rokudo nasceu na Famiglia Estraneo e foi uma das crianças experimentaram pela Estraneos. Um dia, Mukuro matou seus captores com suas habilidades e ofereceu Chikusa Kakimoto e Ken Joshima, duas crianças que também foram experimentados em diante, a chance de se juntar a ele em sua nova missão para destruir o mundo "insignificante". No entanto, de acordo com o próprio Mukuro, ele já havia vivido outras vidas através dos Seis Caminhos da Reencarnação (no anime é dito que ele viajou através das seis dimensões). Mais tarde, Mukuro foi adotado por uma família da Máfia no norte da Itália. No entanto, sem o conhecimento da família, Mukuro foi periodicamente controlar um dos seus membros, Lancia, e usando-o para matar os outros, eventualmente, fazendo-o matar sua própria família e famílias da Máfia várias no norte da Itália. Desde então, Mukuro Lancia tinha sob seu controle completo, usando-o como um "Mukuro Falso", que acaba sendo erroneamente identificado como o Mukuro real em uma imagem, enquanto que o real é Mukuro disse nunca ter sido fotografada. Embora em duas ocasiões Mukuro foi mostrado para ter sido fotografado. Qualquer outra coisa Mukuro fez nos últimos anos continua sendo um mistério, mas é mencionado que ele, juntamente com Ken e Chikusa, tinha sido trancado em uma prisão de alta segurança italiano, que é reservado para os mais perigosos criminosos da máfia que ainda cometeram crimes contra a máfia em si. Duas semanas antes da aparição da Gang Kokuyo na história, eles realizaram uma fuga de presos na véspera da execução Mukuro, resultando na morte de vários guardas e prisioneiros, e depois escapar da de outros criminosos perigosos. Depois, eles assistiram Kokuyo Junior High e em um curto espaço de tempo capaz de assumir o controle de toda a escola Kokuyo land saga: Tsuna contra Mukuro Depois de criar o Gang Kokuyo, Mukuro seqüestrado Fuuta e usou seus rankings para tirar Vongola 10. Ele também derrotou Hibari Kyouya, aproveitando de sua fraqueza para as flores de cerejeira. Mais tarde, ele revelou seu plano para assumir o corpo de Tsuna, a fim de vingar-se da máfia. Depois de ser derrotado, ele e sua gangue foram presos pela Vendicare. Um mês após a batalha, quando Tsuna e os outros aplaudiram Yamamoto em seu jogo de beisebol, Tsuna sentiu algo, mas foi distraído por Lambo, que começou a chorar. Renasce imediatamente notou um garoto, Mi, e disse que ele parece solitário e vai levá-lo em qualquer momento que o menino respondeu por um dia eles se encontrarão novamente. O rapaz então se virou e teve o número "seis" em seu olho direito. Ele foi revelado para ser possuído por Mukuro. Varia Arco: Mukuro vs Viper Um mês antes da chegada da Varia, Mukuro, Ken, e Chikusa tentou uma pausa prisão. Mukuro se utilizado como isca para que os outros pudesse fugir e, como resultado, foi jogado em um menor nível de célula prisão. Mais tarde, ele descobriu Chrome Dokuro, e se tornou o Guardião Vongola of Mist em troca de segurança os seus camaradas ". Durante a Batalha Anel Mist, Chrome foi derrotado por Mammon. Mukuro então apareceu brevemente e derrotou Mammon si mesmo. É revelado pelo Chrome, que Mukuro sabia planos Xanxus, e pediu Lancia para ajudá-los após a batalha. Futuro Futuro ArcEdit Arc sectionEdit Mukuro gravemente ferido por Byakuran No futuro, Glo Xinia alegou ter derrotado Mukuro durante uma batalha anterior. No entanto, Mukuro, de fato, possesed Glo de Arma Caixa de Coruja e usou isso para ajudar a derrotar Chrome Glo Xinia em Kokuyo Terra. Ele espionou o Millefiore sob o disfarce de Leonardo Lippi, o envio de informações do Millefiore ao Vongola, mas acaba sendo ferido em uma luta contra Byakuran que alegou ter sempre soube sua verdadeira identidade. Mukuro planejado para deixar seu corpo após a coleta de informações sobre o poder Byakuran, mas foi interrompido por ele como ele bloqueou a energia Mukuro de transferir sua consciência para fora do corpo de Leonardo. Após isso, o destino Mukuro é desconhecida, no entanto, ele conseguiu deixar uma mensagem sobre o dispositivo redondo Irie Shoichi de Chrome e Tsuna em seus sonhos. Arcobaleno Trials ArcEdit Arcobaleno Trials Arc sectionEdit Tsuna luta parar Hibari e Mukuro é Quando Tsuna e os outros voltaram ao passado para concluir a Trials Arcobaleno em Kokuyo Land, Mukuro se comunicava com Chrome e perguntou onde ela havia sido passado para alguns dias. Ele comentou que ela parecia que tinha passado por uma provação tremenda e deixá-la manter o segredo para si mesma. Ele disse que vai sempre ao seu lado não importa o que acontece. Após o julgamento Colonello terminar, Mammon, disfarçado de Tsuna, apareceu na frente de Chrome e gritou com ela para trazer para fora Mukuro. Mukuro apareceu com raiva, perguntando quem era bullying "seu Chrome". Mukuro baited "Tsuna" para vir para fora, onde o Tsuna real veio para dar bolas de arroz Chrome, e onde Mukuro vai chegar ao mesmo tempo em que Hibari. Hibari e Mukuro logo em seguida lutou contra o outro ao invés de atacar Tsuna (para desgosto da Caveira). Depois de Tsuna derrotado polvo Crânio, ele foi capaz de parar Hibari e batalha de Mukuro. Ele comentou que se divertiu com a batalha e Tsuna pedidos para não arrastar Chrome do lado de fora do seu alcance, e se isso não fosse possível, para, em seguida, protegê-la. Depois de Tsuna prometeu isso, ele desaparece, porque ele já havia atingido seu limite. Mais tarde, ele apareceu novamente ao se comunicar com o Chrome, quando ela voltou para a Terra após o julgamento Kokuyo Verde e perguntou se ela estava envolvida com as atividades novamente Vongola e Arcobaleno. E, novamente, ele a deixou mantê-lo o segredo para si mesma, pois tudo que importava era que ela estava segura. Choice saga: Mukuro futuro Depois de Tsuna decidiu proteger Yuni, o Vongola tentou voltar para Namimori. Como Byakuran se aproximou deles Mukuro apareceu como uma ilusão real de tridente do Chrome. Ele usa suas ilusões para retardar Byakuran para baixo. Intervenção Mukuro com sucesso permitiu que a Vongola para escapar. No entanto, para surpresa de Byakuran, ele afirma que ele ajudou-os apenas para manter Yuni fora de suas mãos (insinuando que ele sabia de alguma coisa). A ilusão foi mais tarde destruída. Herança Herança Sucessão Sucessão ArcEdit Arc sectionEdit Mukuro fraco bloqueio Tsuna X-Burner Enquanto Tsuna foi preso dentro de neblina ilusória Daemon Spade, ele disparou um fraco X-Burner em Daemon, mas descobriu-se que ele era de fato queima-lo no Chrome, Haru, I-Pin e Kyoko. Em um instante, Mukuro apareceu no lugar de Chrome e protegeu as meninas com seu tridente, afirmando que ele não podia deixar que outras pessoas enlouquecem em seu território e, em seguida, ficou irritado com Daemon para torturar Chrome últimos dias, dizendo que ele percebeu isso, porque ele tinha vindo a observar Daemon por um tempo, mas não quer interferir até Daemon tinha empurrado longe demais. Daemon quando perguntado o que ele pretendia fazer, Mukuro respondeu que ele poderia lidar com ele diretamente, mas vai deixar Tsuna lidar com isso. Tsuna atacou Daemon, que teria chegado absorvido pela névoa ilusória novamente se Mukuro não tinha se livrado dela, permitindo que Tsuna para disparar o seu X-Burner diretamente para ele. Depois de reaparecer, Daemon disse que tinha algumas perguntas para Mukuro, que ele chamou o Guardião Mist, a não gostar muito de Mukuro. Ele disse Daemon que ele não gostava de ser chamado por esse nome e não ganhar esse título por escolha. Após ser perguntado por que ele protegeu as meninas, Mukuro afirmou que ele fez isso porque ele não queria Chrome ficar chateado, e que pessoalmente, ele não se preocupa com eles. Mukuro lhe disse como ele queria assumir a Máfia e destruí-lo, o que chocou Daemon Spade e levou-o a rir. Daemon então diz que ele tinha potencial e tem considerado digno de sua herança. Mukuro, que não quer ter nada a ver com isso, volta para o Chrome, mas não antes de dizer que ele confia Tsuna Chrome para ele. Futuro Final Batalha Final Batalha Futuro ArcEdit Arc sectionEdit Mukuro e Flan de chegar ao campo de batalha Mukuro foi resgatado do Prison Vendicare por Ken, Chikusa, MM e Flan. Durante uma batalha all-out entre as Coroas, a Varia, os Guardiões Vongola, Mukuro, e seu aluno, Flan, interveio trocando os membros Vongola com ilusões, na tentativa de aprender mais sobre estilos de grinaldas de luta e habilidades. Este plano funcionou, como eles foram capazes de testemunhar alguns dos ataques do Coroas "especial sem sofrer qualquer baixa. Mais tarde, ele recebeu a Névoa Arma Box Vongola do Chrome, que ele usou para analisar Ghost. Depois de Tsuna derrotou Byakuran, ele foi visto com Chikusa e Ken chamando Chrome já era quase hora de voltar ao passado e disse-lhe que isso era bom vê-la novamente, chamando-a Nagi. Mais tarde, o seu homólogo passado foi visto recebendo as lembranças das batalhas que o futuro a partir Yuni. Chrome quando voltou para Kokuyo Terra, ele trocou de lugar com ela e comentou que isso seria interessante quando ele olhou para seu Anel Vongola. Herança Herança ArcEdit Cerimônia Cerimônia Arc sectionEdit Mukuro aparece Quando o controle da mente Daemon é desfeita, ele revela ao Chrome, que pretende fazer luta Mukuro com o Anel Shimon plenamente desperta do deserto, usando-a como isca. Daemon remove a barreira de Shimon Ilha e remove órgãos ilusório Chrome para Mukuro taunt. Ele grita para Mukuro para sair, dizendo que o Chrome vai morrer a menos que ele a salva. Mukuro aparece imediatamente, substituindo Chrome e mostra-se furioso com a Daemon. Ele ri com raiva e comentários que Daemon perdeu de vista os tempos de sua morte, chamando-o de uma máfia podre podre, provando claramente a sua raiva. Comentários daemon que com um olhar, ele poderia dizer que Mukuro é um usuário técnica incrível, a que responde Mukuro que ele pudesse ver o mesmo e chama Daemon Spade o avatar de tudo o que ele detesta. Este Daemon diverte, que continua a dizer que enquanto ele entende por que Mukuro se ofende, mas as emoções como a raiva pode enfraquecê-lo e, em vez oferece-o a tomar um chá para acalmá-lo. Mukuro cai rapidamente isso e afirma que ele vai levá-lo para o reino dos mortos. Depois de testemunhar o choque Mukuro chave, e Daemon em sexto, com suas armas e comentários Daemon que Mukuro é melhor do que jamais pensei, então, decidir se segure, às respostas que Mukuro que ele não teria nenhuma outra maneira ". Quando Daemon revela suas cartas e explica que suas ilusões são mais fortes do que ele, Mukuro responde, revelando o minério da Vongola Névoa Gear e upgrades para the Mist X Brinco Versão e comandos Mukurou para Cambio Forma, mudando seu Trident em um khakkhara. Mukuro Daemon armadilhas dentro de suas ilusões e consegue fazer Daemon perder a sua percepção e derrota. Como Daemon volta a Julie e ficar inconsciente lances, Mukuro lhe adeus. Quando finalmente desaparece Daemon Spade, Mukuro vai voltar para seu corpo original, contando a Tsuna chegou para cuidar de Chrome. No entanto, mais tarde, surpreende a todos na sala quando ele possui Mukorou, o animal caixa e começa a falar. Ele fica chocado si mesmo, porque enquanto ele estava à beira de voltar a seu corpo, ele foi cortado. Que o leva à conclusão de que quando ele estava possuindo o corpo do Chrome, Daemon aproveitou de seu próprio corpo sem alma e possuiu para o seu próprio. Daemon quando finalmente chegou de volta com nova aparência e poder, Mukuro diz Tsuna para destruir Daemon não importa o que as conseqüências para seu corpo. Afirmando que a alma do Daemon fundiu com o seu corpo e tornou-se um monstro e eles vão perder tudo se não lutar contra ele com tudo o que eles têm. Como Tsuna hesita em atirar em Daemon medo de matar Enma quando ele pega Daemon, Chrome saltou para Enma é lado e cria barreira Névoa com plenos poderes para Tsuna iria atirar. Mukuro interjects que sua chama não é suficientemente forte para defender XX Burner e suporta-a com seu Flame, fazendo-o esgotado. Depois Daemon foi derrotado, Mukuro voltou ao seu próprio corpo batido-up. Após a batalha, o Vendice Mukuro libertado de sua prisão, devido aos seus esforços em ajudar a derrotar Daemon. Uma semana depois, Hibari é dito ter ido para o desafio Mukuro em Kokuyo Terra, deixando Namimori Junior High temporariamente nos cuidados de Adelheid. RelationshipsEdit Relacionamentos sectionEdit Chrome Dokuro Chrome DokuroEdit sectionEdit Mukuro primeira vem em cima de Chrome Dokuro, que era conhecido como Nagi, no momento, enquanto ele estava tomando um passeio Futuro Mukuro e Chrome através de uma de suas ilusões. Nagi quando estava pensando consigo mesma sobre como sua vida seria finalmente terminar devido a um acidente que fez com que perdesse seu olho direito ea maioria de seus órgãos, a voz de Mukuro disse-lhe que não vai acabar. Para sua surpresa, ela foi capaz de ouvir a sua voz e nas costas resposta, que é quando ele a leva para a sua ilusão. Ele diz a ela que eles são iguais, e ele passa a ativar seu sexto Realm. Por possuir o seu corpo, ele também criou órgãos ilusórios para ela, permitindo a ela para viver. Embora a sua essência reside em seu corpo, ele opta por não assumir o controle total de seu, geralmente só mentalmente se comunicar com ela e aparecendo apenas quando ela está em situações terríveis, usando-a como uma espécie de ferramenta de comunicação. Quando Mukuro assume seu corpo, ele usa uma quantidade enorme de energia, a fim de se tornar uma realidade. No entanto, este se entrelaça a sua existência; enquanto Chrome está vivo, Mukuro pode existir, e enquanto Mukuro existe, o Chrome pode continuar a viver. Mukuro age gentil e atencioso para com Chrome e tem demonstrado preocupação para ela muitas vezes. Isso pode ser porque ele acha que ela um ativo, como ele a usa como uma conexão com o mundo exterior Vendicare. Mukuro também se refere a ela um pouco como sua propriedade, chamando-a constantemente, "My Chrome". Na batalha com Glo Xinia, ele estremece quando Glo Xinia comentou de como Chrome é precioso para ele, e também, após esse evento, ele disse Tsuna para não arrastá-la fora de seu alcance e até pediu-lhe para protegê-la, embora ele raramente sempre pede Tsuna para qualquer coisa e apesar de seu ódio por máfia. Ele também é mostrado que estar disposto a ajudar alguém que se preocupa com o Chrome, embora ele, pessoalmente, não me importo com eles, porque ele não quer ver Chrome chateado. Quando os outros bully ou assediar Chrome, ele age em causa, e diz coisas quase brincando, como "Eu vou puni-lo para assustar Chrome". Ele também assegurou a ela que ele sempre estará ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça, embora às vezes parece que o Chrome tem que confiar em outras pessoas ou mesmo a si mesma. Ele sempre mostra um sorriso gentil Chrome (que ele nunca mostra a ninguém) toda vez que ele se comunica com ela ou quando ela está por perto, enquanto cerca de outros, ele é bastante cruel e insensível. Mesmo no futuro, Mukuro tem mostrado um nível profundo de preocupação para o Chrome do bem-estar. No entanto, é ainda é desconhecido se ele é um comportamento honesto ou apenas um ato, como ela ainda é alguém que ele necessita para existir. Além disso, Mukuro Futuro se referiu a ela como uma "garotinha ignorante" (no anime, ele se referiu a ela como uma "menina inocente") durante a batalha final com Byakuran. M.M. tinha também mencionou que Mukuro é apenas usando ela, como Ken e Chikusa parecem reconhecer também. Durante a luta com Daemon, ele se refere ao Chrome como suas peças. Mas Mukuro disse que as únicas pessoas que podem entender o significado de sua ação e palavras foram Chrome e Tsuna, também apesar de dizer que o Chrome é suas peças, quando ele lutou contra Daemon, Mukuro mostrou claramente a sua raiva e ódio contra o Daemon tinha feito para o Chrome, a que Daemon comentou que sua ligação é unidade absoluta. Chrome está consciente do que M.M. advertiu-lhe sobre, mas ela continua a ser leal a ele como ela já afirmou que ele é uma pessoa importante para ela. Ken Joshima & Chikusa KakimotoEdit Ken Joshima & Chikusa Kakimoto sectionEdit Kakimoto Chikusa e Joshima Ken Eles estavam subordinados de Mukuro desde a infância. Ken e Chikusa são muito fiéis à Mukuro, que salvou quando eram mais jovens, e eles ajudá-lo de bom grado, mesmo que lhes custe a vida. Mukuro às vezes se sente irritado quando eles começam a brigar, mas ele também parece tolerar os dois, tanto quanto sacrificando-se para ser capturado por Vendicare e fazer um acordo com Iemitsu para se tornar Guardião Tsuna of Mist em troca de sua segurança. No romance pequeno em Reborn! fan livro Vongola 77, ele até admitiu para si mesmo que eles são amigos. Masato HitsujiEdit Masato Hitsuji sectionEdit Mukuro o viam como um brinquedo e uma ferramenta que poderia jogar com, similar com outras pessoas. Ele é apático para seus sofrimentos e, em vez encontrou-os divertidos. Ele encontrou o seu nome interessante e decidi fazê-lo como um "sacrifício" para rezar pela vitória, e também por sua própria diversão. Ele ignorou apelo Masato quando ele estava prestes a desfazer suas ilusões, sabendo que resultaria Masato sendo espancado por aqueles que ele tinha machucado. Enquanto Masato foi espancado, Mukuro só assisti de perto e comentou que foi divertido. Lanci Ambos não estão em boas condições. Cinco anos antes do Arco Kokuyo, chefe Lancia encontrou 10 Mukuro anos de idade e adotou-o em Família com Lancia, que cuidou dele e, nesse momento, ele considerava Mukuro como sua verdadeira família, tratando-o com compaixão. No entanto, este acabou por ser parte do plano de Mukuro é que, mais tarde possuía Lancia e forçaram-no a matar sua própria família e várias outras Famílias da Máfia no norte da Itália. Isso fez Lancia desenvolver um grande ressentimento em relação Mukuro e afirmou que ele não tem intenção de perdoá-lo. No entanto, ironicamente, devido ser possuído por ele durante cinco anos, Lancia podia sentir que Mukuro é melhor do que ninguém. Mukuro, por outro lado, o pensamento da Lancia como sua ferramenta e é apático para o seu sofrimento, de forma contínua usando-o para realizar crimes. No entanto, quando soube do plano Xanxus, ele indiretamente pediu ajuda Lancia para ajudar Tsuna e os outros. Devido ao seu ódio contra a Máfia, ele planejou possuir o corpo de Tsuna, porque se ele possuía uma Vongola, ele poderia destruir a máfia. Mesmo que ele odeia a Máfia, Mukuro parece achá-lo interessante devido à sua atitude para com os outros, embora ele também encontrou Tsuna ingênuo. Tsuna mostra inicialmente ódio contra Mukuro para o que tinha feito, mas como o tempo passou, ele tinha perdido o seu ódio e agora parece ter simpatia por ele depois de conhecer seu passado e sua razão para se tornar Guardião Tsuna of Mist. No futuro, Mukuro tinha ajudado a Vongola por sabotar um dos computadores do Millefiore de transmitir informações sobre eles para a Vongola. Tsuna tem muitas vezes preocupado que algo de ruim aconteceu com ele, embora ele também, ao mesmo tempo, é muito medo dele, principalmente quando Mukuro afirmou que Tsuna era seu alvo. Mukuro se parece confiar nele quando ele perguntou Tsuna para proteger seus companheiros, embora ele pense que ele começou a perder a cabeça pedindo favores da Máfia. Mukuro tem uma rivalidade com o Hibari, mesmo no futuro, uma vez que Mukuro havia derrotado durante o Arc Kokuyo. Mukuro examinando um Hibari batido-up Este evento deixou grande humilhação para Hibari e fê-lo acordar para se tornar o Guardião Vongola Nuvem após Renascer prometeu-lhe que ele pode lutar contra Mukuro novamente para certificar-se de pagá-lo de volta para sua derrota. Mukuro parece estar interessado em força Hibari, como visto quando ele briga com ele pela segunda vez porque Hibari ainda poderia se mover, embora Mukuro tinha quebrado vários de seus ossos. Ele continua a mostrar um interesse particular em quando ele pede a seus subordinados Ken, Chikusa e Chrome para assistir a luta de Hibari para ser o Guardião Nuvem oficial contra a Mosca Gola no Arco Varia. Este interesse também continua no Arc Futuro, onde Mukuro envia uma coruja possuía para espionar Hibari, um evento que foi fotografado. Flan é discípulo Mukuro no futuro e até agora subordinado a Mukuro apenas do que corajosamente o insulta sem qualquer medo. Devido à personalidade antagônica Flan, mesmo que ele chama de "mestre", Flan, muitas vezes zomba Mukuro chamando-o de "cabeça de abacaxi" e menos respeito a ele, muitas vezes fala com ele em linha reta para frente para grande irritação de Mukuro, que faz com que ele Flan facada nas cabeça várias vezes com seu tridente. Mukuro também admitiu que Byakuran Flan foi mais como um moleque pobre-qualificados do que um companheiro e também chamou um discípulo inútil Xanxus. No mangá, Mukuro se refere a ele como "um pouco". Daemon Daemon SpadeEdit Spade sectionEdit Sucessão em Arc Herança, Mukuro não mostra nenhum interesse em Daemon, nem a sua herança e só apareceu porque ele tinha o empurrou longe demais e para salvar Chrome e as meninas. E em vez disso, em Arc Cerimônia Herança ele mostra um amargo ressentimento na Daemon que usaram Chrome só para atraí-lo para fora para que ele pudesse lutar e assumir o seu corpo, mostrando claramente a sua raiva e ódio por referia a ele como uma máfia podre e o epítome de tudo o que ele odeia, alegando que ele vai levá-lo junto com ele no inferno. Mukuro ressentimento para com Daemon parece o ponto onde ele disse Tsuna e os outros para derrotar Daemon quando ele possui seu corpo por qualquer meio necessário, mesmo que isso signifique danos conseqüência ou destruir o seu próprio corpo. Daemon não parece retornar esse ódio e está interessado em Mukuro e encontraram seu corpo como um vaso perfeito que ele foi procurando e parecem reconhecer o seu poder como ilusionista hábil. Conhecido como alguém que tem impulsionado tanto a máfia ea polícia para a mais perigosa e desesperada de situações, Mukuro é um oponente formidável e mortal. Embora a principal arma Mukuro é uma Trident, que ele sempre carrega com ele, ele é antes de tudo um mestre das ilusões, ele pode até dominar um Arcobaleno em uma batalha de seu uso, embora Mukuro também é capaz de usar suas habilidades de combate. Ser um usuário hábil de Ilusões, ele não é facilmente enganado por ilusões que são lançados por outros, que possuem uma mente altamente perspicaz e também capaz de dissipar ilusões outras expressos pelos ilusionistas. Tecnicas: Seis Caminhos da Reencarnação: Reivindicando que seu corpo passou por todos os seis caminhos para Hades possivelmente devido às experiências que ele sofreu quando criança esculpida em suas memórias. Mukuro é concedida seis habilidades poderosas. Ao usar essas habilidades, um numeral japonesa correspondente ao reino, ele entrou aparece em seu olho direito. Equipamentos: Bala posse: Quando tiro com bala, Mukuro é capaz de possuir e controlar o corpo de alguém que ele cortou com sua Trident. Ele pode possuir vários corpos simultaneamente, e ainda é capaz de acessar o Seis Reinos, concedendo-lhe a capacidade de usar uma habilidade diferente para cada corpo. Trident: Durante o Arco Kokuyo, Mukuro usa seu Trident para criar um "pacto" entre quem queria usar o Segundo, quando ele estava sob a influência do Tiro de Posse. Quando a arma foi quebrado, foi substituído por um regular. No entanto, Glo Xinia lembra um momento em que Mukuro esfaqueou a coruja Chuva na ala, dando-lhe a possibilidade de possuí-la, o que significa que ele tem que de alguma forma Trident. Mukuro usando Lens Daemon Spade Diabo Névoa da coruja: Mukuro tem escondido neste Arma Box, presumivelmente espionando Glo Xinia enquanto espera por uma chance de derrotá-lo. Mukuro (Vongola Névoa Owl): Esta é a arma do Mukuro Box Vongola após recebê-la de Chrome durante a batalha final no arco Futuro. Três Mukuro do Anéis Cambio Forma: Uma técnica que os Guardiões Geração 10 são capazes de utilizar através de seus animais de Caixa. Lens Daemon Spade Diabo: A Vongola névoa da coruja transforma-se num conjunto de três Lens. Essas lentes permitem Mukuro para digitalizar um alvo e ver a sua identidade e fraqueza. Também foi dito que o Primeiro Guardião Névoa tinha uma arma similar que poderia amaldiçoar ninguém olhou para ele. Cambio Mukuro da Forma Versão Vongola Gear: Trident Mukuro se transforma em um khakkhara, e ele é capaz de utilizar todos os Seis Caminhos da reencarnação de uma vez. Névoa Vongola Ring: Won durante a Batalha Anel Mist. Como parte do Tri-ni-set, é classificado como S-rank. Mukuro partes do Anel com o Chrome, com o Chrome normalmente usá-lo quando ele está na cadeia. Inferno Anéis: Mukuro tem dois anéis Inferno. Um deles é um Vine Coberto Orb formato circular. O outro é o Anel Inferno Evil Eye. Malocchio Anel Inferno: Ele pode usar o Anel dos olhos em forma para gerar uma explosão de chamas Névoa na forma de olhos e tentáculos. Brinco da Versão Névoa X: Mukuro recebeu esse brinco através da modernização do Minério Névoa engrenagem Vongola. Cambio em Forma, Mukuro funde diretamente com o Mukurou coruja, mudando seu Trident em um khakkhara que lhe permite utilizar toda a sua Seis Caminhos de Reencarnações de uma vez. Aparições em outras aparições em outras mídias Além do mangá e anime, Mukuro já apareceu em outras Renascer! funciona. Além de aparecer em todos os jogos da série de vídeo, 2 Mukuro aparece no romance primeira luz, Bullet Hidden: Illusions Mukuro, que mostra os eventos de como Mukuro assumiu Kokuyo Terra e um romance pequeno no Reborn! fanbook, Vongola 77. Ele fala sobre como um mês após a batalha em Kokuyo Land, Mukuro planejada para possuir Tsuna por possuir um menino como sua conexão com o mundo exterior, mas não conseguiu por causa dos muitos distúrbios de amigos Tsuna. Também no Reborn! fanbook Vongola 77, declarou que Mukuro, que apareceu em sonhos e Ken Chikusa, pediu-lhes para ir para o Japão e encontrar o outro ele, referindo-se Chrome. De acordo com o fanbook, Vongola 77, a única coisa que ele gosta de abacaxi é o seu significado, "Invincible", e suas cores favoritas são preto e roxo. Seu lanche favorito é chocolate, e ele não gosta de refeições picantes. No Reborn! artbook Colore, uniforme Mukuro do casaco é no armário do seu quarto e abrir e usá-lo é proibido. Mas Ken usava secretamente, que Mukuro já sabe. Em uma recente fuga do jogo sala intitulada Escape from a Sala de Recepção'', ele aparece no quarto lugar final. Ele também apareceu em três CDs Drama, primeiro em Drama CD: Chrome aparece, ele apareceu brevemente como um personagem secundário, quando Ken e Chikusa veio para a casa de Tsuna para pegar Chrome, que estava mudando suas roupas desde Tsuna acidentalmente, fez sua úmida uniforme . Quando Ken chamou de "cabeça de abacaxi", Mukuro imediatamente muda de lugar com o Chrome, dizendo que Ken tinha intimidado Chrome e como de costume, ele será punido, usando seu reino primeira Ken. No CD Drama: vê-lo em pesadelo, o sonho de Mukuro e Tsuna eram de algum modo conectado e Mukuro decidiu jogar com seu sonho fazendo um sonho onde ele possuía Gokudera e fê-lo flertar com meninas, e então possuía Bianchi fazer Gokudera desmaiar ao ver seu rosto. Quando ele saiu do corpo Bianchi e disse Tsuna para adivinhar onde ele está, Tsuna lhe disse para parar, o que fez. Ele então revelou a Tsuna que tudo era apenas um sonho e explicou que sua mente é algo fortemente ligado a Tsuna, de alguma forma. Quando Mukuro teasingly perguntou se ele gostava de Tsuna seu sonho, respondeu Tsuna e gritou para que ele deixasse o seu sonho, para a qual ele concorda. Por último, o CD Drama: Mukuro: Beyond the Darkness mostrou como Mukuro veio a Kokuyo Terra e seus planos para atacar o Vongola. -Lo mais tarde avançar para as conseqüências de sua batalha com Tsuna e Mukuro revelou pensamentos em relação a tudo o que aconteceu até agora.'' ReceptionEdit recepção sectionEdit Na segunda enquete Ir oficial da Shonen Reborn! série, este foi dividido em heróis e vilões, Mukuro classificado como o número um vilão mais popular. Na enquete terceiro da série, Mukuro classificado como o terceiro personagem mais popular do sexo masculino, perdendo para Tsunayoshi Sawada e Hibari Kyoya, que ficou em segundo lugar e primeiro, respectivamente. Na pesquisa popularidade quarta e quinta, Mukuro ficou em quarto lugar em ambas as vezes. Na pesquisa quarto, ele conseguiu 7.280 votos, e, no mais recente Em 07 de novembro de 2007, um CD personagem intitulado "Sakura Addiction", com Mukuro e Hibari, foi lançado, e se tornou o maior sucesso Renascer! CD personagem, estreando em nono lugar na Oricon. 4 O single atingiu o seu pico em sétimo lugar,, mas permaneceu no Top 40 do gráfico até meados de janeiro de 2008. Ele contém duetos e canções individuais cantadas por dois atores de voz, Toshinobu Iida e Takashi Kondo. Há duas capas disponíveis;. Ambos mostram um personagem como o recurso principal, com o outro mostrado no fundo de costas 8 9 A canção "Sakura Addiction", que foi um dueto cantado por atores de voz, foi usado como o término quinta para a série. Prêmios para o segundo Seiyū anual, Toshinobu Iida e Takashi Kondo cada um recebeu uma nomeação para "Melhor Performance Musical" por sua música tema "Sakura Addiction." Toshinobu também recebeu um "Best Rookie Actor" nomeação por sua interpretação como Mukuro Rokudo. Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Masculinos